


【二代超蝙】若你爱我

by insider03



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insider03/pseuds/insider03
Summary: “若你是爱我的，那我在你眼中理应有所特殊。”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	【二代超蝙】若你爱我

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:包含对酥皮的一些合理或ooc的猜想。

宽大老旧的浅色呢子西装完全遮掩住原本身形线条，所有通勤白领男士的抽屉里都会有的蓝色条纹领带在脖子上打了个规规矩矩的平结，款式老土但还算干净的皮鞋——好吧下车的时候好像不小心沾了点哥谭街边的泥水，以及一副看起来普通但其实自带氪星科技能够模糊人类认知的黑框眼镜。克拉克把记者证挂上脖子并确保它正面朝上，深吸一口气之后任由自己被记者同僚组成的小型人潮一路推搡直到宴会的一角。

克拉克抬手理了理额前的头发来保证他标志性的小卷毛不会突然掉出来，他今天照常将一头卷毛梳得服帖在头皮上，这让他看起来更加像是那种一辈子都和时尚不沾边的人。当他不是超人的时候，这些普通的、以至于有些过时的服饰跟发型就组成了克拉克·肯特，星球日报的小记者、来自堪萨斯小镇现居大都会的普通上班族，这个地球上除了超级人类之外的芸芸大众中平凡到不起眼的一个人类。

然而最开始的时候，这里指的是每个人都有的孩提时光，克拉克跟其他孩子没有区别，也就是说，他曾有一段时间像他的那些同龄人一样，都希望自己与众不同，能够成为他人眼中的特殊的存在。泯然众人是每个小孩都不会去考虑的噩梦，即使在不久的未来他们可能会亲身经历从自我怀疑到或自然或无奈地接受自己就是普罗大众中普普通通的一个，至少在这之前，大多数孩子都希望自己是特别的。

这一切美好愿望都在克拉克逐渐显露出那些超乎凡人的能力之后化为了海上的泡沫，他不得不开始学着伪装自己，努力让自己成为人堆里最不起眼的那一个。命运总是弄人，它让一些人愿意牺牲一部分东西来换取那么一丁点特别之处，然而当克拉克真的拥有了超量的与众不同，他却又不得不做出一些牺牲来使自己不那么特殊甚至是过于普通。

人难免会对自己产生怀疑和自我厌弃，即使是克拉克也有过这样的时刻。当他还是十几岁的青少年时，他看着镜子里的自己：发型老土，衣服跟鞋子也是普普通通，学校里没有一个女孩会被他吸引。年少的克拉克很担心，他怕自己总有一天会像若望一样，这里当然不是说玛莎跟乔纳森会认不出他来，因为他也不会独自离家再在许多年后回来寻亲。他的担心要更深也更贴近一个青春期的孩子——若望固执着不去告诉家人自己是谁，因为他觉得，他在她们眼里理应是特别的。克拉克于是想要一点特殊，这样他在爱人眼里才会是特别的。而一个平平无奇的、寡淡无味的大个子，有谁会愿意爱他呢。学校里女孩甚至不会朝他投去目光，她们总是看着球场上的那个金发四分位——独一无二，足够特别。年少的克拉克不怕自己被爱的人杀死，毕竟他有钢铁之躯，地球上没有什么能伤害他——他只是怕，当爱的人看向他时，眼中的他与其余随便什么人并无二处。

时光过去多年，这点青春年少时曾困扰了他数个日夜的问题早已被克拉克扔在脑后。他现在已经习惯了在没有救援工作的时候扮演平凡人肯特，他甚至很珍惜这个身份和与它相适应的日常生活，它们多少抚平了一部分深藏内心又如影随形的孤独感。

除此之外，还给他带来了一些意料之外的东西。

周围的同僚们在窃窃私语，克拉克没什么认识人，这次出差也没有同行的同事，于是他只好拘谨地独自一人站在角落。即使有人注意到他，那也只可能是因为他的大个子不小心撞到别人或者挡了路，除此之外不会再有别的原因。克拉克从上衣的口袋里取出圆珠笔，摁出笔尖后在手里的记事本上划了几下来确保它不会在一会儿的记录中突然没墨断水。

人群突然骚动了起来，记者们像是问到了肉味的猎犬一样停下了交谈，转而朝着一个方向或垫脚或挥手，克拉克也一起转向了那个方向。然后他笑了起来。人们目光会集之处，哥谭的国王正朝着人群微笑着举起他手中的香槟。

克拉克从青春期开始就有一种不自觉地担忧，他担心自己会因为伪装出的平凡而孤独一人。而当他拥有了超人这个身份，孤独便更是深刻。一方面他氪星遗孤的身份使他此生都可能无法拥有一个流着相同血脉的族人，他的非凡之处使他在这颗蓝色的星球上注定孤单。而另一方面，爱超人的人很多，但是能同时接受他是超人又是小记者克拉克肯特的人又有多少。曾经的露易丝做到了，那是因为这个独立强大又自信的女人本身就有过人之处，这样的人类克拉克觉得他一生可能就只遇到这么一个。结果，他俩的关系被他亲手搞砸了，五年的杳无音信，露易丝决定不再为他等待。

然而幸运女神并没有弃他而去。她指引着克拉克，在那个晴朗的天气里为耳旁传来的声音在空中停驻，而后转身以极速赶向海上，从核弹的威胁里救下了他命定的爱人。

克拉克想起那天躺在他臂弯里的布鲁斯，蝙蝠侠的面具下那张俊美迷人的脸上双眼禁闭，睫毛却因为下意识的恐惧不自觉地颤抖，然后那双眼睁开，克拉克在那片蓝里看见了自己。

思绪回笼，克拉克注意到身边的一位女记者朝他投来异样的目光，这时他才发现自己在原地像根木头一样一动不动在这哄闹的人群里有多怪异，于是他赶紧像其他希望能够引起注意然后得到一份独家采访的记者同僚一样朝着灯光下那位肆无忌惮地散发着自身魅力的哥谭韦恩努力地挥动左手。接着，他注意到布鲁斯面朝的方向稍微挪动了一点，这让克拉克的心脏怦怦跳了起来。诚然他俩自相识到如今确认恋爱关系已有两年，克拉克还是会因为布鲁斯为他带来的这点人群中的隐匿暧昧而兴奋不已。他脸上的笑容更加灿烂，举起的左手往回收了一点，趁着周围的人无人注意他，做出了遇到熟悉的人时才会有的小幅度招手——布鲁斯很喜欢这个，克拉克就是知道这一点，哪怕布鲁斯当时的原话是“这让你看起来更符合外星救难犬里那个指示动物的词了。”但他就是爱克拉克的这个小动作。

然而出乎克拉克意料的是，这一次布鲁斯并没有像以往一样转过来朝着这里投掷一个足以掀起一阵狂热讨论浪潮的迷人笑容，他的目光只是停留了片刻，更像是单纯地扫了一眼四周，便转身与其他人攀谈起来。

这已经足以让克拉克脸上的快乐神情消失，再换成满脸的失落。这没什么，克拉克视线低垂下去，自我安慰到。又不是每一次布鲁斯都得像以前那样做，他俩又没有约定这个。也许布鲁斯·韦恩今天有什么重要的事，他不能或者没有空闲来回应，自己也不应该去打扰他。即便如此，年轻的氪星人仍旧控制不住自己抬眼用超级视力去追逐自己爱人的身影。

然后他看到了正从侍者手上的托盘里取走酒杯的布鲁斯，他身边暂时没有其他人来打扰。接着，布鲁斯侧过身举起酒杯轻轻抿了一口，同时悄悄转动眼珠并迅速眨了眨朝向克拉克那面的左眼……

克拉克感到心脏怦怦地跳个不停。

当他不是超人时，他只是个平凡无奇的普通人。而布鲁斯爱他，他在爱人的眼中便是特殊的。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 看超归的时候很喜欢小记者登的那个招招手，跟朋友聊觉得很想看这之后接上失落是什么样的，遂动笔。


End file.
